Quandary's Life
by Mhc
Summary: se apresuro a salir de la casa por la puerta trasera, acto seguido desapareció, no sin antes pensar en que definitivamente eso había sido toda una locura... EDITADO
1. Capitulo 1: Solo… Piensalo

**Editado…**

**Disclamer: **Los Personajes obviamente no me pertenecen pero los uso por puro ocio.

Adoro esta pareja, desde el instante que leí el epilogo en mi mente se dibujaron como pareja así que no se imaginan lo que disfruto escribiéndolos, espero lo disfruten leyendo.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo I**

_Solo… Piénsalo._

Era necio, obstinado, orgulloso y arrogante… la enervaba, la enfermaba su manera de ser, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Scorpius tenia que ser tan Malfoy cuando se las veía mal? ¿Por qué tenia que actuar de esa manera cuando las cosas no eran como el quería? Pensaba y pensaba y por mas que lo hiciera no le encontraba lógica, un chico tan especial, tan distinto a su ascendencia, tan heroico cuando se lo proponía, tan guapo que encantaba a todas las chicas que lo conocían, tan inteligente que desde el primer instante que piso Hogwarts supo que se la tendría difícil por los errores cometidos por su padre y abuelo, y tan encantador e imponente que se supo ganar el respeto y la admiración de muchos de los estudiantes y maestros de la escuela; y aun así ella no lo entendía. Ella, Rose Weasley, quien había superado casi todos sus T.I.M.O.S con "_Extraordinario_**" **de nota, Ella quien en este, su séptimo año en Hogwarts era premio anual, ella quien era conocida por sus grandes conocimientos y sus ansias de estudiar heredados, según muchos, por su Madre; Ella aun no entendía como es que Scorpius Malfoy podría ser tan necio.

Tu actitud es entupida e inmadura – recrimino la pelirroja – no entiendo para que quieres hacerlo – se dio la media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos. Scorpius era de piel pálida y cabello rubio, todo un Malfoy, y sus ojos eran tan grises como un cielo a punto de reventar en llovizna. Rose observo como se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba recostado y lo observo; realmente era alto, esbelto, delgado, no por eso escuálido, tenia buen cuerpo.

¿Por qué no? – era el quien no entendía porque era tan necia – Rose – la llamo mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros – te entiendo, sabes que te entiendo, pero… - busco su mirada, sus calidos ojos azules – se que todo estará bien.

No, sabes que no lo estará – lo enfrento con la mirada y lo vio, vio algo que pocas veces se podía observar en los ojos de piedra de Scorpius, vio como le suplicaba con la mirada, suspiro – Sabes que ellos no lo aceptaran de ninguna forma.

¿Como Sabes? – escupió casi de inmediato el Slytherin – nunca los has tratado, solo sabes de ellos por tus padres y por mi y si aceptan nuestra amistad ¿por que no aceptar nuestro noviazgo?

Porque es Distinto Scorpius – susurro.

El joven Malfoy suspiro y cerró los ojos para luego volver a buscar la mirada de la "pequeña" Weasley - ¿entonces? Dime Rose ¿entonces? Ya no habrá mas Hogwarts, no mas horas libres para vernos, no mas escuela – hizo una pausa y la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla y oler su cabello, era dulce el olor, tan dulce que embriagaba – Rose, necesitamos a alguien a nuestro favor, Alguien que no sea Albus o Lily, Alguien Mayor – busco el rostro de la chica y beso sus labios – además – trago saliva - quiero que ellos lo sepan, quiero que te conozcan, quiero que sea completamente Real.

Observo sus grises ojos. A lo mejor, pensó Rose, la necia era ella, la obstinada y orgullosa, pero es que ¿Qué podría hacer? Además, le aterraba lo que pasara luego de que fuera presentada ante los mismísimos Draco y Astoria Malfoy como la novia de su hijo, ella una Weasley… - lo abrazo, necesitaba sentirse segura en los brazos de Scorpius, sintió su aroma, lo amaba y pensó que si Scorpius sentía que era lo correcto y tenia tanta seguridad era por algo; pero no por eso le dejaba de aterrar la idea y su presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían mal.

_Solo… Piénsalo_ – pidió el joven Slytherin.

Suspiro y soltó el abrazo buscando la mirada de Scorpius regalándole una sonrisa picara, ya no quería pensar mas en eso, lo beso cortamente en la comisura de los labios y susurro – Aun nos queda un mes aquí – doblo su rostro poniendo ojos de niña coqueta – Aprovechemos – así era mejor, no quería preocuparse mas por todo eso que la atormentaba, que los atormentaba.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de su novia aceptando la propuesta y la acorralarla contra la puerta del aula bacía en la que se encontraban terminándola de cerrar y robándole besos mientras que con sus manos le hacia cosquillas, es que todo era perfecto, ella era perfecta, no la quería perder… sin tan solo se atreviera, paro un instante, la observo y a su oído susurro un débil pero efectivo – Te Amo Gruñona.

Rose solo río y devolvió el te amo con un apasionado beso.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Acepto Review de todo tipo, me encantan las críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y vengan con buenas intenciones… Gracias a todos lo que leen y de todo corazón les agradecería un review, solo les pido un minuto de su tiempo.

Gracias, se les quiere.

**Sigue derecho.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Capitulo 2: Decisiones y Locura

**Editado…**

¡OMG! Ya hice el capitulo dos… hehehe

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo II**

_Decisiones y locura._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las clases habían terminado, pensar que se había ido su ultimo año lo ponía melancólico, ya no volvería de nuevo a Hogwarts, no mas juegos de Quiddicth, adiós a las escapadas de media noche y lo que mas le dolía, no volvería a ver a Rose todos los días, tan hermosa con ese uniforme rojo escarlata y dorado que hacia resaltar sus hermosas pecas y su ojos cielo. La extrañaba con todo su ser, ansiaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla rabiar, besarla, comérsela a besos y amarla; lo poco que había sabido de ella en esta semana era por unas lechuzas que se habían enviado, sabia que estaba en casa de sus padres, que había pasado el fin de semana con sus abuelos y que dentro de un mes entraría a San Mungo a iniciar sus estudios de Sanación Mágica, y también sabia que aun "pensaba" sobre lo que el le había pedido, suspiro, la echaba demasiado de menos.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba esa tarde de verano a un lado del callejón Diagon, esperando a su padre con quien Iría a almorzar. Se encontraba viendo la vidriera de la tienda para artículos de Quiddicth y no pudo evitar voltear y admirar el callejón hasta posar sus grises ojos en de la esquina de "Sortilegios Weasley", sonrío, seguramente el padre de ella se encontraba en ese lugar, sabia que trabajaba en junto a su hermano con la administración de las sucursales; de repente se imagino la escena de el mismísimo Ron Weasley, gran amigo de Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" lanzándole maldiciones crucio hasta que perdiera la razón; sacudió sus cabeza, seguro no seria tan malo, pensó, y las palabras de su Gran amigos Albus retumbaron en su mente – Tío Ron matara a "cualquiera" que se acerque a Rose, mas si es un Malfoy – maldito en sus adentros a Albus Potter, solo quería meterle miedo; volvió a mirar y se sorprendió al ver salir a un pelirrojo pero no era el padre de Rose, pero si era un hombre muy parecido, supuso que era el Tío de Rose, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Disculpa la demora – la voz de su padre los saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a mirarlo – Resolvía algunos pendientes en Gringott, malditos duendes meticulosos – maldijo, Draco Malfoy era ya un hombre maduro, un señor hecho y derecho, su cabello aun dorado mostraba cierta edad avanzada con algunas canas que se escapaban y en su rostro se notaban ciertas líneas de expresión.

Tranquilo Padre- respondió el más joven el cual aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos – ¿nos vamos ya?

Vamos.

El lujoso restaurante Mágico en el que se encontraba esa tarde los Malfoy rechinaba de brillo y elegancia. Draco había tomado asiento frente a su hijo y lo observo, ya Scorpius no era el mismo niño que había visto años atrás correr por los pasillos, ni el mismo niño al cual consentía con escobas nuevas ni golosinas, eso lo sabia, Scorpius había cambiado, no sabia en que momento pero su hijo había cambiado, había madurado y se había convertido en un elegante señor; el sonido de la garganta de su hijo lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

¿todo bien? – pregunto Scorpius extrañado de la actitud de su padre, por lo general con el no era un hombre de pocas palabras y lo incomodaba mas el hecho de que no dejara de observarlo.

Si, todo bien – respondió llevando un bocado de su platillo a la boca – solo pensaba que ahora que has terminado Hogwarts no estaría mal que empezaras a conocer un poco sobre los negocios familiares.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del tema pero el tenia otros planes – padre… yo… - callo al ver la sonrisa de Draco en su rostro, se sorprendió, definitivamente su padre no era mismo hoy, algo le pasaba.

Ya veo… - aspiro aire y lo boto lentamente por la boca – piensas seguir otro camino ¿no?

Scorpius tomo un sorbo de su vino, lo saboreo, le sabia a Rose… ¡Maldición! No dejaba de pensarla, volvió a mirar a su padre el cual al parecer esperaba que dijera algo, sabia que había usado _Legeremancia_ para leer su mente, ya estaba algo acostumbrado por eso algo le decía que ya sabia de Rose pero por lo visto era un tema que aun no deseaba tratar, tomo mas vino y contesto – dentro de un mes entrare al curso para la carrera de Auror.

Con que auror ¿eh? – Draco doblo un poco la cabeza pensando, ya se lo esperaba en realidad – ¿con tu amigo Potter?

Si, Albus también entrara conmigo – callo y solo se dedico a ver a su padre, Maldita sea ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?

Bien – contesto el mayor y ambos silenciaron y se dedicaron a almorzar. Draco volvió a admirar a su hijo, definitivamente ya no era el mismo y eso era algo que inquietaba, sabia que había mucho mas, y sabia que Scorpius sabia que el ya sabia, observo su rostro, era tan parecido a el y a la vez tan distinto, termino de tragar su bocado y se atrevió a preguntar - ¿no hay nada que te haga cambiar de decisión?

Scorpius observo a su padre y medito su respuesta, no… definitivamente no había nada que hiciera que cambiara de opinión, se limito a responder – no Padre, lo siento – y se volvió a perder en su comida.

- -

Esto era una locura, Rose había perdido la razón y por mucho que se quejase le encantaba. La había extrañado inmensamente, sus pecas, su sonrisa, su cabello tan rojo y oloroso que embriagaba. La besaba con tanta pasión que sentía que se quemaban, la recostó sobre la cama y mas atrás fue el; definitivamente eso era una completa Locura; ambos estaban acostados, besándose, ella con su pierna sobre la de el y el con sus manos en sobre el cuerpo de ella, un cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer que no parecía para nada la dueña de ese cuarto, ese cuarto tan rosa chicle, tan violeta, tan blanco pureza; por Merlín, estaban desquiciados ambos. Paro y la observo, se veía tan graciosa con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos tan azules como dilatados, y esa boca, esos labios rojos por la presión que había ejercido el con los suyos. El día anterior al llegar a la mansión después de almorzar con su padre había recibido una carta de su novia, le citaba la tarde siguiente en su casa, leyó y releyó como diez veces y pensó lo que venia pensando hasta ese instante que estaba sobre Rose, eso era una locura.

Te eché de meno – susurro Scorpius perdido en la mirada de ella. Rose río y se incorporo sentándose en la cama, Scorpius se quedo acostado observándola desde su ángulo, era tan hermosa.

¿Sabes que si mi padre llega en este ínstate no vivirías para contarlo? – pregunto divertida la Weasley y Scorpius le lanzo una mirada de reproche, por supuesto que lo sabia, dudo en cuanto leyó la invitación de la pelirroja pero es que la extrañaba tanto, ¿Cómo negarse?.

Cállate – sentencio el rubio y la atrajo hacia el, no se escaparía. La volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos y se perdió en su cuello, adoraba ese lugar, solo el sabia como besarlo y en que parte, sonrío al escuchar el pequeño gemido que soltó la Weasley, ¡OH! eso si que lo excitaba.

Rose busco los labios de Scorpius y los beso, pasionalmente, excitantemente, sabia que le encantaba y sentía en su entrepierna como lo disfrutaba, río y mordió su labio inferior, Scorpius gruño, Maldición esa condenada de su novia si que sabia volverlo loco.

repíteme – pidió el Malfoy casi sin aliento - ¿donde esta tu familia y cuanto tardara en llegar? – su respiración era acelerada y boca estaba hecha agua. Rose río divertida y se incorporo sobre el, tomando el control, el control era por algo que siempre competían.

Mamá esta en la madriguera ayudando a la Abuela Molly – beso cortamente la comisura de Scorpius, lo torturaba – Hugo se fue de vacaciones Tío Charlie a Rumania – eso era bueno pensó el Rubio mientras sonreía, ese mocoso lo obstinaba – y papá – a ese era al que mas temía, Scorpius trago fuertemente saliva y Rose río descaradamente – tiene trabajo con Tío George y dijo que llegaría tarde hoy.

Eso ayudo mucho, si que lo hizo, pensar que tenia la tarde para ellos solos le encantaba; beso a Rose y se pose sobre ella, de nuevo, sonrío con victoria y volvió a tomar el Control. Se perdió en su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, amarla, hacerla suya y...

¿Rose? – se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley en el primer piso y de inmediato ambos jóvenes quedaron paralizados, no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía estar pasando eso, Rose fue la primera en reaccionar y se incorporo de inmediato arreglo su ropa - ¡Demonios! – pensaron ambos.

¿Rose? ¿Estas allí? – nuevamente se escucho la voz de Hermione pero estaba vez tras la puerta que de inmediato se escucho, ¿como? ¿como demonios había subido tan rápido?, es mas ¿que carajos hacia allí si se suponía que estaba en la Madriguera? - ¿puedo pasar hija? – pregunto la castaña al otro lado de la puerta y en ese instante Scorpius pensó que era su fin.

Rose Reacciono – Espera mama – pidió mientras buscaba ayuda de Scorpius el cual se encontraba en shock, suspiro – ya salgo mama, espera que me cambie ¿De acuerdo?–

Vale – respondió la Madre – te espero en la cocina hija – escucharon como la Granger, ahora señora de Weasley se alejaba escaleras abajo. Suspiraron.

Rose hizo una señal con su dedo pidiendo silencio a Scorpius y se termino de arreglar – escúchame – se dirigió a Scorpius por susurro – la entretendré en la cocina por cinco minutos, sal lo mas rápido posible y por favor no hagas ruido – ordeno y pidió la joven mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, tomo el pomo de la puerta y se volteo – ah y que nadie te veo, por favor – susurro un te amo y salio de la habitación.

Scorpius Maldijo la hora en la que a su suegra se le ocurrió la idea de volver a su casa. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y se apresuro a salir de la habitación y cautelosamente bajo las escaleras, podía escuchar a ambas mujeres hablar en el fondo de la cocina tomo su barita en mano – por si acaso pensó, uno nunca sabe – pensó, y se apresuro a salir de la casa por la puerta trasera, acto seguido desapareció, no sin antes pensar en que definitivamente eso había sido toda una locura.

Pareció fuera de la mansión Malfoy, se limpio el traje y se encamino a su casa, pudo escuchar a un pavo real y estuvo tentado a mandarle una maldición, definitivamente no estaba de humor, Volvió a maldecir y solo se dedico a entrar a su casa, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la Sala y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras de mármol una voz que el conocía perfectamente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Por lo visto no la tienes tan fácil – comento Draco Malfoy con chiste mientras doblaba el periódico y observaba a su hijo mientras sonreía divertido.

¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Scorpius - ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso padre? – sabia a que se refería y sabia que aunque no le gustara la idea verlo en esas condiciones le divertía.

¿Hacer que Scorpius? – pregunto con sorna mientras observaba a un malhumorado Malfoy subir endemoniadamente las escaleras y por ultimo escuchar un puertazo que retumbo en la mansión. Tal vez esa situación fuese algo que le encantara pero aunque sea disfrutaría viendo sufrir a Scorpius, después de todo el solo se estaba buscando todo. Aun no hablaba del tema "Rose Weasley"" con su hijo pero sentía que tarde o temprano lo vendría venir.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Vamos… se los pido, se los ruego, déjenme review, aunque sea uno solito, así me darán ánimos para seguir. Bueno como se darán cuenta uní el capitulo 3 y dos, pero es que me di cuenta que mis capítulos son horriblemente cortos y este aun lo sigue siendo… pero prometo dejar la flojera y escribir capítulos mas largos. Como veran no fueron Grandes cambios pero si significativos xD como el hecho de que Draco sabe hasta cierto punto de Rose.

No creo que les importe mucho pero igual les comento que estoy de vacaciones… siii xD y bueno, tendré tres meses antes de empezar la universidad por eso creo que antes de los tres meses podré terminar este fic el cual tengo todito en me cabeza.

Gracias, se les quiere.

**Siga la Flechita.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Capitulo 3: Suspicacia Materna

¿Qué tal? Rapidito nah…. Hahahah bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a la linda MakiMalfoy por estar tan atenta a mi fic… Tan bella! También quiero darle gracias a todas las q me han dejado review son lo máximo niñas… xD

**______________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo III**

_Suspicacia Materna._

Scorpius salio del comedor a zancadas largas y aparentemente molestas, y al instante desapareció al cruzar el pasillo, escucharon la puerta de principal cerrarse, suspiro, Astoria arqueo una ceja en señal de suspicacia y Draco le devolvió la mirada con aire desentendido.

¿Qué le sucede a Scorpius, Draco? – pregunto con voz suave y relajada la ahora señora Malfoy.

Draco llevo a su boca un pedazo de cerdo a la plancha y negó levemente con la cabeza. No seria el quien tendría que ir por allí hablando de los malestares de su hijo el cual ya estaba realmente mayor para la gracia y que aparentemente Astoria no se daba cuanta o mejor dicho no se quería dar cuenta.

¿porque razón debería saber yo lo que atormenta al malcriado de Scorpius? – pregunto con cierto enfado Draco, le molestaba cuando Astoria lo observaba de esa manera, como si el fuera el culpable de las desagracias, desconocidas aun para ella, de su hijo.

Porque te conozco Draco Malfoy y conozco a Scorpius – tomo un sorbo de vino y volvió a clavar la mirada en su esposo – y es obvio que lo que molesta a Scorpius viene de ti.

Por Merlín, que ganas de Astoria de sobre proteger a Scorpius, acaso ¿no se daba cuenta que ya no era un crío? Además, el no era el culpable de nada y si últimamente hurgaba en la mente de su hijo era por preocupación paterna pero no por eso era culpable de sus desgracias, era el quien se había metido en ese hueco y era el quien se encargaría de salir, con o sin Weasley - aunque si fuera sin ella mejor – pensó divertidamente Malfoy.

Pues mi querida Astoria – la observo con cierta autosuficiencia – esta vez te equivocas.

La señora Malfoy volvió a lanzar esa mirada de suspicacia sobre Draco a lo que este contesto rodando los ojos, cuando se trataba de Scorpius, Astoria no creía en el, es como si el, su mismo padre fuera el quisiera hacer la vida de Scorpius añicos.

¿que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto la señora de la casa, no es que desconfiara de Draco pero por lo general Scorpius tomaba esa actitud cuando Draco se rehusaba a cumplir sus deseos.

Draco aparto levemente su comida y observo a su esposa, era tan hermosa y elegante como siempre, tomo un poco de vino y se paro de su silla – quise decir que aunque quisiera esta vez no puedo cumplir el nuevo capricho de Scorpius – de inmediato salio de la sala del comedor y mormurando algo parecido a – mujer necia.

- - -

Observo la comida, la olfateo y sintió que devolvería el desayuno, la aparto, no es que estuviera mala era solo que por alguna razón después de 17 años comiendo el pavo al horno de su madre sentía que si lo tenia un minuto mas cerca vomitaría, se levanto de su silla y de inmediato dos miradas se posaron en ella.

¿todo bien linda? – pregunto un Maduro Ronald Weasley sentado en la cola de la mesa, observo a su hija, estaba algo verde y eso lo preocupo.

si – contesto con cierto asco dibujado en su rostro la joven Weasley – solo no tengo hambre ahora – se escuso sonriendo, una escusa muy mala por cierto.

¿Tiene algo el pavo Rose? – pregunto algo ofendida Hermione de la manera en que Rose observaba su exquisito pavo.

No mamá, tranquila todo esta bien – trato de mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada, no quería ofender a su madre ni mucho menos. Volvió a captar con sus sentidos a el condenado pavo y esa sonrisa que había mostrado se transformo de nuevo en esa mueca de asco que tenia con anterioridad, no lo soporto, el olor entro por sus fosas nasales, trato de impedirlo pero no lo soporto y al instante todo su desayuno había ido a parar al suelo, junto a los zapatos de su padre.

Ron por su parte solo se molesto en mostrar una sonrisa de desagrado, era su hija pero no por eso le agradaba ver el paronama.

Hermione algo preocupada, se levanto al momento a ver a su hija la cual muy apenada por el hecho se sostenía de la mesa – Venga, vamos a que te sientes – la arrastro hasta la sala, lejos de el pavo y la sentó en uno de los muebles – espera ¿de acuerdo? – Rose asintió y observo salir a su madre rumbo al comedor, pudo escuchar claramente como su padre con cierta pausa y asco en su voz le decía a su esposa que se le había quitado el hambre, imagino a su madre asesinando con la mirada a su padre.

Suspiro y enterró su cabeza en el cojín, no sabia que tenia, últimamente ciertos olores le daban asco y no paraba de dormir, ya había pasado mas de tres semanas de haber culminado Hogwarts y pensaba que era emocional, pues realmente extrañaba a Scorpius, chillo con cierto desgano y se incorporo cerrando los ojos; el ruido de la puerta principal la asusto y de inmediato volteo encontrándose con su Tío Harry, el cual le regalaba una sonrisa.

Rose que sorpresa – saludo el "niño que vivió" – buenas tardes.

Buenas Tardes Tío Harry - contesto la joven con una sonrisa, le agradaba su tío, no tanto como el tío Charlie el cual era su preferido pero definitivamente Harry era el segundo en la lista, le recordaba mucho a Albus.

¿Todo bien? – pregunto el moreno a lo que Rose asintió despreocupadamente – Bien ¿y tus padres?

Harry – la voz de sorpresa de Ron lleno la sala - llegas tardes – reprocho el pelirrojo.

Lo se, lo se – río algo avergonzado – es que Ginny se antojo de… - se ruborizo y hecho una mirada a Rose quien lo observo cierta pena y luego a Ronald quien lo miraba como si le hablara de la dama Gorda desnuda, carraspeo – Ginny hizo tarde el almuerzo.

Mejor no hablemos de almuerzos – negó ron con cierta mueca de asco el pelirrojo, la cual a Rose le pareció divertida, río y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento, su padre era un ser maravilloso, siempre, aunque el mismo no lo buscara, siempre le robaba una sonrisa. Se encamino a las escaleras, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y un – hasta luego – a su tío, cruzo el umbral, pero sin darse cuenta todo se le distorsiono, su mirada se nublo y al instante todo fue Oscuro, solo escucho a lo Lejos a su madre Gritando el nombre de su padre.

Despertó, abrió los ojos y se sintió algo mareada, sentía el cuerpo pesado, su madre estaba allí – ¿todo bien? – pregunto con voz suave Hermione, Rose asintió y trato de incorporarse.

¿Qué paso mamá? – pregunto confundida, lo único que recordaba era que se disponía a subir as escaleras.

Nada pequeña, solo te desmayaste – sonrío tranquilizadoramente Hermione, y lo logro, Rose se sintió segura y devolvió la sonrisa, amaba a su madre.

¿Estas bien? – la voz de preocupación de su padre hizo que volteara, allí estaba su otro lado y en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

Tranquilo Ron – tranquilizo esta vez Harry al ver como Ron casi lloraba mientras se arrodillaba frente a Rose.

¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Esta demente verdad, Hermione? - pregunto con reproche a Hermione quien río divertida junto a Rose mientras Harry solo se dedicaba a mover la cabeza con negación, Ron nunca cambiaria.

Tranquilo papá – Rose sonrío – de verdad estoy bien – beso la mejilla de su padre.

Venga Rose – Hermione se levanto y ofreció la mano a su hija - ¿crees poder caminar hasta arriba?

Claro.

¿Qué? Hermione se acaba de desmayar… - reclamo eufórico Ron.

Ay Ronald, no seas exagerado – regaño Hermione, tomo la mano de su hija menor y ambas se encaminaron hacia la escalera, Ron bufo y Harry río.

Hermione y Rose entraron a la habitación de la ultima, Rose tomo asiento en su cama algo pensativa y al instante sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ella, Rose devolvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa, sabia que cuando su madre la veía de esa manera era porque no había hecho algo bueno, pero esta vez no había hecho nada malo ¿o si?

Rose – llamo la mayor cerrando la puerta tras ella - ¿confías en mí, cierto?

Rose abrió los ojos tal cual platos, sorprendida por la pregunta de su madre… Claro que confiaba en su madre, ella era su guía, pero sin embargo siempre hay ciertas cosas que una chica no cuenta a su madre ¿no? Es casi como una ley universal.

¿por que preguntas eso mama? – pregunto la joven pelirroja con nerviosismo, acaso su mama sospechaba de algo.

porque soy tu madre linda – sonrío con cariño la Señora Weasley, poso su mirada suspicaz en la pelirroja – hay un chico ¿cierto?

Rose se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada, esa conversación no era muy agradable y pues no estaba en condiciones de mentir en ese momento – si – contesto lentamente y aun con la mirada gacha.

Hermione sonrío maternalmente, sabia que Rose no quería hablar de el tema, se sentó en la cama y abrazo a su hija quien de inmediato se escondió en su regazo, seria mejor dejar esa conversación para luego.

**______________________________________________________________**

¿Que tal? ¿Merezco o no algunos review? Bueno como siempre les dejo el camino marcado para que no se pierdan… y bueno, no sin antes decirle que tal vez para mañana empiece a escribir el siguiente capitulo, ahorita ando enganchada con un fic de MakiMalfoy, me encanta la trama de ese fic, lo recomiendo… espero terminarlo esta tarde OwO

Por ahí derecho se llega a Roma los Review xD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
